


You Cry So Pretty

by ifyouknowmeyoudont



Series: Dream SMP Smut/Fluff Oneshots [4]
Category: Dream SMP -Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Crying Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouknowmeyoudont/pseuds/ifyouknowmeyoudont
Summary: After a stressful day all George wants to do is spend the night with his boyfriend, but Dream and his love for teasing, are not going to let George get what he wants so easily.~~Written a bit in the future. (idk how much, I dont like math)So I have never written anything like this before. Writing about established relationships kinda scares me. Anyways there is a whole lot of fluff mixed in here with a small bit of smut so enjoy that ahaha.Happy Reading Y'all :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Smut/Fluff Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114148
Comments: 19
Kudos: 268





	You Cry So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are aged up (18+)  
> Purely Fiction  
> Don't Like? Don't Read!

Dream has him pinned against the wall next to their bedroom door, his hands slowly moving their way from their stationed position on the wall behind him, finding their way up and into George’s soft hair. Dream laces his fingers through the wavy locks, gripping them and pulling taut, forcing George to look up into his eyes. George’s grip on his shirt tightens as his soft brown eyes meet Dream’s light ones, slight gasp leaving his pink lips at the sensation of gentle, yet harsh tugs, stirring something inside of him. Dream smirks at the sound, breaking their eye contact to lean down and whisper into his ear.

“I’ve been waiting to get you alone all day baby. Couldn’t wait to have you all to myself.”

A shiver racks its way through George’s body, an involuntary response. The feeling of Dream’s hot breath, and sultry tone adding to his already growing desire. George tries to speak, tries to say anything, but all that comes out is shaky and needy breath that somewhat resembles Dream’s name. George loosens his tight hold on Dream’s shirt, snaking it up and places it on the back of his boyfriend’s neck, fingertips playing with the shaggy blonde strands. George then tangles his fingers in and grips tight, as he guides Dream away from his ear and to his neck, a silent plea he knows Dream will understand.

“Not even a post-stream kiss huh? Just straight to the action, Georgie?” Dream teases as he playfully nudges at George’s neck with his nose, giving his neck a quick, soft peck before pulling away completely. 

“Way to kill the mood idiot,” George groans as he pushes Dream away. He makes his way to their bed, falling back with an exasperated sigh, closing his eyes to showcase his obvious frustration. He can the bed dip beside him as Dream lays down, half cuddling up into his side; George makes no effort to reciprocate. 

“Rough day Georgie? Was your stream okay?” Dream asks gently, running his hand across George’s chest affectionately, trying to soothe his boyfriend. George only grumbles, reaching out to grab Dream’s hand, stopping it. George turns to face Dream, a tired look on his face, staring intently at Dream, raising his eyebrow. Dream knows the look, all too well. It’s George’s ‘don’t ask stupid questions’ look. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there baby, I had a meeting with the merch people that I really couldn’t miss. Were Sap and Big Q bad today?” Dream tried. 

George rolls his eyes as he turns again, this time so his whole body is facing Dream, shifting so he can lift his leg, draping it over his boyfriend’s hip; pushing Dream down so he was now on his back and George was lying half on top of him, head resting on Dream’s broad chest. 

“Not only did I have a sort of shit stream, but I was forced to help Sap with his new video  _ then _ help with the thumbnail  _ and _ editing,” he pauses, breathing in deeply, letting the thumping of Dream’s heartbeat soothe him. 

“But then, when all that is done and my boyfriend is finally free, I come in here to said boyfriend who seems more than willing to put out, which by the way would have helped me forget about my shitty day, only for him to ruin it by killing the mood.” George can feel the way Dream’s heartbeat picks up as he looks up at him. 

“What a fucking tease.” Before he can even process what is happening, George finds himself on his back, arms pinned over his head and Dream hovering over him. 

“Oh baby, you are about to find out just how much of a tease I can be.” Dream smirks at the way George reacts, enjoying the way his eyes go big, raking up and down, taking in the sight of the man on top of him. Dream leans down to kiss him, sharply pulling away just as George makes an attempt to deepen it. Instead, Dream kisses along the side of George’s jaw, leaving a trail of soft kisses as he slowly makes his way down to his neck. Dream pauses, nose pressed into the crook of his neck, taking a minute to breathe in deep, inhaling the intoxicating scent —an addicting combination of cologne and sweat from streaming earlier— before opening his mouth to begin slowly teasing his neck with his warm tongue. 

“Dre-Dream,” George’s voice trembled slightly as he tried to form the words he wanted to say. 

“Please, I need you.” He tries to free his arms from Dream’s grasp, only forcing Dream to further tighten his grip. At that, Dream quickly stops his slow ministrations on George’s neck, moving up to rest his forehead on the man below him, lips hovering a mere few centimeters from George’s. 

“Only good boys get rewards,” Dream whispers, leaning in close again to George’s ear. “Are you going to be a good boy?”

All George could do was whisper as he lightly nods, trying to show some enthusiasm. How did Dream have so much power over him? One moment Dream is acting like a puppy, bending to every want or need George expressed, eager to please, and the next, he is acting like George is the puppy, needing to be punished for acting out. He is not sure when he allowed Dream to have this much control in the bedroom, but he had to admit, he really did like this rough side of his boyfriend. 

“Good. Take off your shirt,” Dream commands, finally letting go of his tight hold he had on George’s wrists. He leans back, allowing George the chance to sit up; he watches with pleased content as George hastily pulls off his shirt. He can’t help but bite his lip as his eyes rake up and down the newly exposed, pale expanse of skin, thinking how lucky he was to have all of this delicious man to himself. 

Unable to help himself any longer, he swiftly presses his lips to George’s as he gently pushes him back down, back flush to the soft mattress. Dream slides his tongue over George’s bottom lip, relishing in the taste. George reaches up, trembling hands wrapping around his boyfriend’s neck, allowing Dream to deepen the kiss. It starts off slowly, Dream enjoying the way the little whines escape George’s mouth as he slowly teased him with his own. Dream could feel George’s arousal graze his thigh, the material of his sweats doing nothing to hide it. Dream groaned at the feeling, deepening the kiss with more enthusiasm. 

“I am going to fuck you so hard baby,” Dream broke the kiss, leaning down to pepper kisses on his chest as he spoke, “that’ll give you something to be tired about.” Dream gently kissed George’s left nipple, darting his tongue out to taste it as George moaned at his words, hands moving to rest on the back of Dream’s blonde locks.

“Yes... please, I-I want you,” George choked out, pushing Dream’s head down slightly as he grazed George’s nipple with his teeth. “I n-neeeeed you, fuck!” George could already feel how uncomfortably hard he was as he waited in anticipation for Dream to stop torturing him with teasing kisses and licks. But  _ God _ he loved the feel of Dream’s mouth all over him. As he finally felt Dream’s hand begin to slide down, starting to palm at his erection, he let out a needy moan. Dream only smiled as he continued his attack on his chest, trailing wet kisses to give attention to his other nipple. 

When Dream felt George begin to buck up against him, he pushed, looking up into his boyfriend’s pleading eyes. Sighing, he relented, unable to resist the look George was giving him. He was being  _ so _ good for him, he deserved a little reward, especially because Dream was nowhere near done teasing him. Dream hooked his fingers under the waistband of George’s sweats and briefs, dragging them down allowing pale thighs, slowly, allowing George to hastily kick them off the rest of the way. 

“Ohhh, someone’s a little eager.” Dream singsonged teasingly, enjoying the blush creeping up George’s face and neck.

“Less talking, and more  _ fucking _ you jerk!”

‘Oh,’ Dream thought, ‘now that won’t do.’ He gripped George’s thigh tightly, delighting in the way it made him yelp and grab at the bedsheets. “I’m sorry,” Dream started, “I thought I told you only  _ good _ boys get rewards.” George closed his eyes, nodding his head again as a weak, “I’m sorry” escaped his mouth. 

Dream only smirked at this, leaning down to give the smaller a quick peck on the lips as he squeezed his thigh more gently, letting him know that his insolence was forgiven, for now. Moving his hand up George’s thigh and between his legs, he took him in his hand, slowly stroking him.

George could only moan at the sensation of Dream’s warm hand finally touching him the way he wanted, needed. George reached down and tugged timidly at Dream’s hair, afraid of angering his boyfriend for being inpatient, but  _ needing _ to feel his slight;y chapped lips on his again. Dream looked up from where he had begun to leave red and purple marks on his stomach, making eye contact with the soft brown eyes that always made him go weak. 

As he continued the languid strokes on his leaking cock, he complied with George’s unspoken request, attaching his lips once again to George’s own soft ones. With still shaking hands, George slides his hands to Dream’s face, cupping his cheeks and deepening the kiss. Dream knew he was letting him get away with too much, but he was being way too damn adorable that he couldn’t help but let George get a little bold, let him think that he had some semblance of control left between them.

As they continued to kiss, he felt George attempt to quicken the pace of Dream’s hand on him by bucking his hips up. Without breaking their kiss, Dream stopped his hand, gently squeezing his cock in warning. All George could do was whimper as he stopped his attempt at moving this interaction along, wanting nothing more than Dream to do something other than stroke and kiss him all night. 

Dream revelled in the beautiful sounds escaping George’s mouth as he began his teasing strokes once again. His mouth breaks apart from George’s to let the sounds escape and echo into the otherwise quiet room. He tugged at George’s bottom lip gently before sucking greedily and letting go just as quickly, remembering that he had yet to leave his mark on his boyfriend’s pretty neck. 

Shaking his head back and forth, his nose lightly swiping against the other man’s as he did so, silently motioning for George to release his face so he could move to make his attack on his neck. George obeyed, moving to wrap his hands around Dream as he made his way down to George’s neck. Dream began with soft kisses on his jaw before moving. Then pressing pecks along George’s pulse point before continuing down, gently nipping at the soft skin as he went. George moved to give his boyfriend better access. Dream began to suck and bite now with purpose; alternating between delivering harsh bites and darting his tongue out to soothe the area. 

George squeezed his eyes shut, whimpers turning into moans as he let himself get lost in the torturous pleasure. He could feel the way the precum was slowly leaking from his cock, gasps leaving his lips when Dream swiped at the tip, effectively using it to ease the movement of his hand on George’s cock as he began to quicken his pace. 

“ _ Fuuck,  _ yes Dre-Clay, faster please,” George begged the man on top of him. He could feel that devilish smirk against his neck as he slowed his pace for a few seconds before picking up the pace again. ‘That fucker.’ George thought. 

“ _ Baby, _ you gotta be patient,” Dream cooed, “Good things come to those who wait.” Dream slightly increased the pressure of his hand on George’s erection as he once again teased him by slowing down, soaking up the cries of frustration coming from George’s pretty mouth.

“Clay, please,” he felt tears in his eyes as he begged his boyfriend to give him the release he desperately needed. “Need to cum please,” each syllable drawn out and exaggerated as George continued his struggle to speak. George tried to take deep breaths, trying to will his body to just hold on, but all that came out as he exhaled was shaky breaths filled with desperate need that he couldn’t express with words.

Dream peeked up from his place at George’s neck to look at his boyfriend’s pale yet flushed face, relishing in the looks brought on by his relentless teasing, excited at the prospect of watching the smaller boy come undone. There was nothing Dream loved more than watching George cry as he begged for release. ‘Well okay, that was a lie,’ Dream thought, ‘I love seeing him happy more than anything, but this, this right here is what I fucking  _ live _ for.’ He bit his lip, suppressing a sly grin as he watched a stray tear escape chocolate eyes, making its way down the side of George’s rose cheeks. 

Dream admitted, maybe it was a little fucked up that he took considerable pleasure in watching his boyfriend of almost 5 years cry as Dream denied him of what he wanted most, but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care that much. If George had caught on to his little guilty pleasure, he never mentioned it to Dream, and he knew that if George had an issue with how much Dream teased him in the bedroom, he would have definitely called him out for it by now. Dream could pinpoint the exact moment that he realized he liked making George cry. 

It was the first time they met in person. George was finally flying to America, to first celebrate Sapnap’s birthday and then, to move in with the two boys. That whole first weekend was filled with so many intense feelings and so much incredibly insatiable tension. The first time Dream saw George cry was the second they found eachother in the airport, George had clung to Dream, tears flowing down his face and wetting patches into Dream’s tee-shirt. Dream wanted nothing more than to squeeze the older boy until the crying ceased, feeling bad for being the reason for the boy’s tears. 

The second time Dream witnessed George cry was precisely 28 hours later. Their first day spent together had been absolute bliss, and Dream being the outwardly presence he was, could not hold in his feelings any longer, spilling them out to George in a mess of tears, laughter and word vomit. This time, Dream took pride in the tears that pricked in George’s eyes, relishing in the way they began to stream down his cheeks, nodding his head in a silent agreement, too overwhelmed to speak. And when the two had finally calmed down, Dream asked George to be his boyfriend; and exactly 6 minutes after the second, Dream saw George cry for the third time. 

But the real kicker, the time that sparked Dream’s unexplainable pleasure, came later that night. Tangled limbs in navy bed sheets, hot breaths mingling in the already humid Florida air. Dream looked down at the small boy below him, raking his eyes down to the spot where they so intimately met and back up, to where George had his bottom lip tucked taut in his teeth, big, crocodile tears running down his beautiful face. Dream could not help himself as he took the time to slow his thrusts, pulling their bodies close together and kissing each tear that slipped from George’s eyes. That right there was the moment.

Dream is broken from his lustful flashback as he hears a dramatic sob escape George’s mouth. He stops his languorous movements of his hand and lifts his head to take a good look at his boyfriend. George’s eyes are still closed, though it does nothing to stop the tears that flow. 

“Shhh… hey, baby, look at me,” Dream coos as he lets go of George completely to hover over him again. Gently, he cups George’s cheeks, using the rough pads of his thumbs to wipe away some the tears spilling from his eyes. George slowly begins to open his eyes as his shaking hands move to grab hold of Dream’s wrists.

“Please,” he begs, another sob raking through his perfect body. “C-Clay, please just fuck me. I need you,  _ now! _ ” Dream’s heart lurches, an odd mix of pleasure and anguish swimming through him at the sight before him.

“I suppose I have teased you long enough,” Dream hums as he pretends to think it over. “I think it is about time to reward you for being  _ soooo _ good for me.” 

Dream breaks away from George’s grasp, chuckling lightly at the way he whines at the loss of Dream on top of him. Dream digs through his cluttered nightstand drawer, making a triumphant sound when he grabs a hold of the fresh bottle of cherry lube —bought specifically for their upcoming anniversary— and makes his way back to George, tossing the bottle on the bed beside his writhing body. Dream slips between George’s legs, nudging the inside of pale thighs with his knees to make him spread his legs wider. 

George quickly obeys —like he always does for Dream— bending his legs at the knees to better position himself. He watches in anticipation as Dream takes the lube, coating his long fingers in the liquid. 

Dream nudges a finger against George’s entrance, tracing small, teasing circles before slowly pushing his way in. George’s breath hitches at the intrusion, a wave of pleasure washing over him as Dream begins to move in and out. “More,” George demands, need evident in the tone of his voice. 

Dream pauses, deciding whether or not to berate George for his outburst. Dream decides against it, yielding to his demand. Pulling out most of the way, he adds another finger as he pushes back in, sticking to the leisurely pace. He continues this way, taking in George’s flushed face and the way he is biting his lip, no doubt to stop himself from saying something that would make Dream continue his insufferable teasing. 

Dream, finally, begins to quicken his pace, going deeper and adding a third finger. As he pumps into George, he leans forward to pepper sweet kisses on his stomach, chest, pretty much anywhere his mouth can reach. George moans loudly at the sensation of Dream’s lips leaving searing kisses on his skin combined with the feeling of his fingers going deeper, brushing against his prostate. George can feel the way his legs are beginning to shake and he knows he won’t be able to last much longer if he doesn’t get Dream inside him soon. George decides to risk it, running his hand down and gripping at Dream through his jeans, trying to communicate his desperate need. 

Dream’s eyes narrow at this, and he looks up from where he was busying himself nipping at George’s skin, leaving more red marks in his wake. He once again takes in the wrecked look on George’s face; watery eyes threatening to spill more hot tears, quivering lip, lust-blown eyes, silently begging him for more and his cheeks, tinted the most beautiful shade of red. This time he can’t help himself but let out a strangled groan at the absolutely beautiful sight below him. 

Hastily, Dream detaches himself from his boyfriend’s beautiful, shaking body, quickly taking off his shirt and throwing it somewhere behind him to the floor of their bedroom. George moves to slide Dream’s jeans and boxers off. Once Dream is positioned back between George’s legs, he takes the bottle from George’s hands and begins to stroke himself with the sickly sweet smelling liquid, smirking at the way that George’s eyes so openly devour him as he does so.

“You ready, baby?” It is a stupid question, he knows that, George has been ready he first was pinned against the wall —despite his claim that Dream had ‘killed the mood.’ However, George eagerly nodded, answering Dream’s question as Dream hooks his big hands under George’s slim thighs, pulling him further up against his own body to create better access. 

George knew he shouldn't, knew that he should just wait for Dream to slowly push himself against George’s entrance. But, he could not take it anymore, he was getting desperate, needy. So when he could feel the head of Dream’s cock finally penetrating him, he quickly wraps his legs around Dream, digging his heels into the flesh of his low back, pulling the man completely inside of him in one jarring motion. 

“ _ Fuuuck, _ Georgie,” Dream hissed, gripping at George’s hip tightly, overwhelmed at the sudden tightness enveloping him. George can only whimper at his own action, eyes shut and body tensing at the sudden sharp pain. Tears silently leak from the corner of his shut eyes as Dream lightly kisses them away, careful to not move too much. They stay like that for a while, Dream softly kissing George’s face, neck and collarbones, as George gradually begins to relax, pain shifting to pleasure. 

When Dream feels George’s tense muscles relax, he places one more kiss to the corner of George’s eye before moving down to capture his lips, kissing George deep as he begins to move inside of him. George lets out a small gasp, allowing Dream to take the opportunity to deepen the kiss as he slowly pulls most of the way out before pushing back in, just as slow. He continues his languid pace, claiming each gasp and moan that leaves George’s lips with his own. 

“Baby, you feel so good,” Dream moans, releasing George’s lips, head tilting back as he starts to thrust faster, getting lost in the feeling of George around him. “So good, so right for me.” George rolls his hips forward as Dream continues to slam harder and harder into him, hands moving to tightly grasp George’s thighs.

“Clay, touch me, please,” George begs, brown, lidded eyes boring into Dream with so much desire, so much  _ need. _ Dream’s hips falter a little at the sight, at the sound of his boyfriend’s utterly wrecked voice, thrusts seizing for only a split second before he quickly regains his composure. 

He continues thrusting harder, deeper into George as he moves his right hand to take hold of George’s throbbing cock, slowly jerking him off. George arches his back in pleasure as he finally gets everything he has been waiting for; Dream inside him  _ and _ around him. His hands come up to wrap around Dream’s neck, pulling him into a fervent kiss as he gasps out his name between deep thrusts that make contact against his prostate each time. 

“Clay, I’m close,” George cries, breaking the kiss as he feels the familiar warmth pooling within him as Dream’s hand quickens its pace on him. George holds on tight, hands grasping at the bigger man’s shoulders, leaving harsh crescent shapes in his wake. One final moan comes falling from his lips as he finally cums, hot, white cum spilling out between the two as Dream continues to fuck deeper into George, chasing his own release.

George allows himself a moment to glance up, watching his beautiful boyfriend’s face as he regulates his breathing, loving the look of pure, unwavering lust and pleasure on his boyfriend’s face. Any other thoughts George could have are quickly interrupted by the sharp, hard, inconsistent thrusts signalling Dream’s impeding release. George arches his back, moaning Dream’s name as he gives one last thrust before finally reaching his own orgasm. 

“Fuck!” Is all Dream is able to say, eyes squeezing shut as he feels George tighten around him, his heels once again pushing him deep inside, keeping Dream there as he spills into him. Dream takes a minute to bask in the pulsing warmth around his sensitive cock before gripping George’s hips, hard, pulling out slowly, eyes glued to where his cum was dripping out of George’s fluttering hole. Dream relished in the sound of George whining at the feeling of emptiness, the motion of Dream’s movements sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. 

Dream leaves George, still shaking, on the bed as he gets up, making his way to their ensuite to the cabinet where they keep the towels. He turns on the faucet, waiting for the water to warm before dampening one of them, wiping his stomach and chest to rid himself of the sticky cum George had released between them. After haphazardly tossing his used towel into the hamper in the corner he washes his hands. 

Dream puts another towel under the water for George and makes his way back into the bedroom, preparing to defend himself for taking his sweet time, only to find that the older man had fallen asleep. He made quite the sight, still flushed cheeks, long eyelashes and face sticky with drying tears and cum splayed over his stomach and dripping down the backs of his thighs. He lightly snored, a content and calm look on his tear-stained face. He was a fucking wet dream, and he was all Dream’s. Dream smiled dopily at his adorable boyfriend before walking over, sitting down next to his sleeping form. Gently, trying his best not to wake him, Dream wipes the cum off of his stomach and thighs, taking extra care when brushing over darkening red and purple marks scattered across his pale skin. He tosses the soiled rag behind him, probably landing in a pile of discarded clothes. 

Carefully lying down next to him, Dream slipped a hand over George’s stomach and threw a blanket over them. Sending a glance toward the clock on their bedside table, noting that it was a little past midnight. ‘Oh well,’ Dream sighed as he laid back —knowing damn well they missed joining in on Big Q’s Jackbox stream— resting his head next to his boyfriend’s. ‘Tomorrow, I’ll do it tomorrow,’ was the last thought on Dream’s mind as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

~~

The next morning Dream sat at their kitchen table, sipping on coffee as he waited for George to wake up. Dream half thought about going to wake him up but decided against it, figuring he deserved to sleep in a bit after his stress-filled day and sex-filled night. He is pulled from his loving thoughts by the obnoxious ringing of his cellphone.

“Hello?” Dream answers, without really looking at who it was.

“Guess. What. Day. It. Is,” a loud and obnoxious Sapnap yelled from the other side. 

“Hi, Sap. Happy Birthday man,” Dream chuckled out. 

“Oh, enough about that, did you do it?!” 

“No, we, uh… we were busy last night. Plus, I thought doing it on our actual anniversary would be better.”

“Oohh, well… good luck Big Man, and phone me later. I want to hear all about it.”

“Sure thing Nick, I’ll talk to you later.”

He sighs, crossing his arms on the table and resting his head atop them, figuring he’d wait here until George woke up. He feels a warm body press up against his back and and slim arms slowly wrap around him. Dream smiles, basking in the enveloping warmth of his boyfriend’s hug.

“Goodmorning, Baby,” Dream smiles.

“Mmmm, goodmorning,” George says through a half-yawn, dropping his arms to allow Dream to turn and face him. 

“Happy anniversary by the way,” Dream says, grasping at George’s hip to pull him into his lap. George yelps in surprise as he sits down, hugging Dream tight and burying his face into the blonde’s neck. “I love you  _ so _ much Georgie.”

“I cannot believe we have been together for five years!” George responded. 

“ _ I  _ can’t believe we have been having sex on Sap’s birthday for five years,” Dream responds, a wheezy laugh following his words.

“Dream!” George exclaimed, laughing heartily. 

“Anyways, Georgie, what can I make you for breakfast on this fine morning? What would make the  _ perfect _ anniversary breakfast?” 

“Hmmm,” George thinks, tapping his chin, “maybe those yummy blueberry pancakes you made for me a while ago.” 

“Sure thing baby. Just gotta do one thing first okay?” Dream says, picking up George from his laugh and turning to place him in his now empty seat. “I have a gift for you.” Dream says, running off towards his recording room.

“Right now?” George calls out, confused as to why his boyfriend is insisting on doing presents this early in the morning. 

“Keep your eyes closed, and don’t open them until I tell you you can, okay?” Dream commands as he re-enters the room. Checking to make sure his boyfriend isn’t peeking, he kneels in front of him, resting his head on Goerge’s lap. 

“Okay, but..” George starts, a laugh breaking his words, “are you about to give me a blowjob?” 

Dream chokes out a laugh but doesn’t respond. Instead, he just stays there, with his head in his boyfriend’s lap as he tries to find the best way to express his feelings. He lets out a shaky breath, heart beating faster than it has in a long time. ‘Here goes nothing, I am about to pour my heart out to this beautiful idiot.’

“Georgie, you have made me the happiest man on this planet, I’m sure of it. The way your smile lights up any room, or the way your cute laugh echoes through my head whenever I’m away from you. Your face, your hair, your smile… your perfect little ass, every-single-bit of you is absolutely perfect for me, just like you were made for me. And today, five years ago when you first slid into my arms, your head fitting perfectly under my chin is when I knew you were meant for me.” Dream gently takes George’s hand into his own, placing a small plastic cube into his palm. 

“Open your eyes, Baby,” Dream whispers. And so George does, immediately laughing at what he sees. 

“Really Dream, your big, long, sappy speech was leading up to this? A plastic crafting table,” George says through his giggles. 

“Open it you idiot.”

As the lid opens George stops. His heart, his breath, everything just gets put on pause as he looks down into the small box, then back to Dream, noticing his boyfriend has shifted from kneeling on two knees to just one.

“George, I know I can be selfish, impatient and sometimes I make mistakes but there is no person on this planet that I’d rather be those things with, no one I’d rather make those mistakes with, than you,” Dream takes a deep breath ‘this is it,’ “George, Baby, will you marry me?”

George is still speechless, mind trying to process what the fuck just happened. His heart is racing so fast he thinks it might explode. He looks down at his boyfriend, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he reaches out to grab Dream’s face, pulling him up and in by blonde locks slotting their lips together in a sweet kiss. Before the kiss can deepen any, Dream pulls away. 

“So...is that a yes?”

“God, you are such an idiot!” George is full on crying now, reaching up to wipe the tears away with the sleeve of one of Dream’s hoodies he had thrown on. “Yes, of course it is a yes. God, and I know you get off on making me cry but did you really have to go and do it when you propose?!” Dream racks his brain, trying to think up a response. 

“George, Honey, we both know you would have cried no matter how I ended up proposing to you.” He takes the ring from George’s small hands holding it in his own, a silent request for George to reach out. As he slips the ring onto George’s finger, he says, “Now you have a lifetime of my teasing to put up with Baby.” 

Dream decides that today,  _ today _ is his new favourite time seeing George cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed.  
> Please feel free to request something you'd like to see in the comments.  
> Or comment anything, y'alls comments give me hella serotonin.  
> :)


End file.
